


Loud

by puppybrendon



Series: Submissive J.D. [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, J. D. is a sub and I will not be convinced otherwise, J.D. had a fucked up childhood but he's getting better, Past Abuse, Spooning, this sounds really heavy and angsty i promise it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: J.D. is pretty sure he's never felt this safe in his whole life





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this is short as fuck but it just felt complete and I wrote it in like ten minutes. In the same universe as A Fucking Break, don't need to read that one tho. originally posted on my Wattpad @whatevs246

J.D. is pretty sure he's never felt this safe in his whole life. He could probably stay here forever. Veronica, sweet, way-too-small-for-this Veronica, is pressed lovingly against his back, one arm pulled tight around his waist, securing him to her chest. Her free hand is stroking through his hair lazily, almost petting him, and it's almost enough to make him purr with content. It probably would be, if not for the fact that this whole situation kinda makes him wanna cry out of realization that he has been way too neglected for way too long. 

He never really understood just how touch starved he was until he met her. Before her he might've gone weeks and months at a time without so much as a pat on the back from his father, but now? That's almost unimaginable. She's constantly hugging him, holding him, even just touching him casually. He craves it, craves her hands in his hair, on his face, everywhere. It's almost as if she could tell long before he could. 

"You're thinkin' way too loud. What's up?" Veronica says quietly, hooking her head over his shoulder.

"It's nothing, really," he insists.

"I don't think that's quite it."

"Just. . . Never stop holding me. Please."

"I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @puppybrendon


End file.
